Shiro's evil Zoids Dating Service!
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: Hey, a zoids dating service!!! You can have TONS of people, all seasons!!! I may even take special requests, but NO hentai, yaoi, or yuri. Raven and Van are currently closed. Enjoy!!! (READ CHAPTER 3, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS FIC)
1. Everybody shows up

Alright, I am SO sick of not having any requests for my digimon fic, so I branched off into Zoids. Basically, it's a better anime, so I'm hoping that people might want to date the Zoids guys/girls more. I'm taking care of the whole thing, including CC/GF characters as well. Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids!!! If I did, then I wouldn't be doing this!!! That's why it's called a FAN fic!!!  
_____  
  
Sir Magus: I'm bored. SM#1's got a rent a date fic, so maybe I should too. Hmm...Card Captor Sakura? No, that's just weird...Medabots? No, they're all too young...Flint the Time Detective? Oh, dear God, how much did I drink last night?! Zoids? Yeah, that'll work. Okay, Chaotic Century characters first. Black Hole!!!  
  
Van: Where am I?! Who are you?! Huh? Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Rudolf? What are you guys doing here?   
  
Fiona: Wow, nice decorating. Your house is really pretty, sir!  
  
Sir Magus: Why thank you! You're a nice person, so you can have some peanut butter cookies!  
  
Fiona: ^__^  
  
Rudolf: So who are you, and why have you brought us here?  
  
Sir Magus: I'm Sir Magus, and I've brought all of you here to be dates for fangirls and guys.  
  
Irvine: I don't like it. How much are you payin' us?  
  
Sir Magus: Nothing.  
  
Moonbay: What?! No way I'm doing this if I'm not getting paid!!!  
  
Irvine: Yeah, I'm leaving. See you later Sir Moron.  
  
Sir Magus: You don't have the ability to leave, so there's no point in trying. And don't call me Sir Moron.  
  
Irvine: And why not?  
  
Sir Magus: *pushes a button that says "shock" while laughing evilly*  
  
Irvine: Aaaaaah!!! What did you do that for?!  
  
Sir Magus: *cackling* I told you not to call me that. I have a seal on all of you, except Fiona, of course, that allows me to shock you if you do anything that might hurt your dates, or try to leave.  
  
Fiona: How come you don't have one on me?  
  
Sir Magus: Because you're a good girl and you don't leave when people want you to be there.  
  
Fiona: Okay! ^__^  
  
Sir Magus: Alright, now I'm going to show you guys what you'll look like in a few years by bringing in the Guardian Force cast. Black Hole!!!  
  
GF Van: Hey guys, we're back. This is obviously Sir Magus's house.  
  
CC Van: Hey, it's...me!!!  
  
GF Fiona: Awww Van, you were so cute when you were a kid!  
  
CC Van: Fiona, I am NOT a...hey, Fiona. Looking good.  
  
Sir Magus: DOWN, BOY!!! *pushes the "shock" button* Bwahahahaha!  
  
CC Van: Owww!  
  
GF Van: Owww! Magus, what the heck did you do that for?!  
  
Sir Magus: Eh...sorry. I didn't know it'd affect you too...AND AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE, YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR MAGUS!!! Erm...  
  
GF Irvine: So we're back again...are you going to pay us this time?  
  
Sir Magus: No.  
  
GF Irvine: Dang.  
  
CC Rudolf: Why are they all saying they're back? Have you taken them captive before?  
  
Sir Magus: They are reflections of you when you're older. Since I brought you here, they remember every single date you will go on. Remember, guys. You cannot under any circumstances reveal anything having to do with the future you have already lived, for the sake of history.  
  
GF Characters: Alright.  
  
Sir Magus: Time for the New Century Zero guys. This is gonna be a long day...Black Hole!!! (A/N: Black Hole is Sir Magus's transport spell)  
  
Bit Cloud: Hey, this looks like Sir Magus's house! *notices he's sitting in midair, because he was pulled out of the Liger Zero in that position* Aaaaaaah! *hits the floor*  
  
Leena: Moron. So are we here to be dates for fangirls and guys?  
  
Sir Magus: You catch on quick.  
  
Brad: Are we getting paid for this?  
  
Sir Magus: Irvine, you need to meet your long-lost brother.  
  
Everybody but Brad and Irvine: They're exactly the same...  
  
Doc Toros: Where are my Zoid models?  
  
Sir Magus: Hold on. Magical Author's Pen!!! Bring forth the Zoid models of the man known as Steve Toros!!!  
  
Doc Toros: My Zoid models!!! I love my Zoid models!!!  
  
Jamie: Probably more than he loves us...  
  
GF Moonbay: 2 Vans were bad enough, but now there's 3!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Moonbay, that's Jamie Hemeros. Not Van.  
  
GF Moonbay: I still don't feel any better about that.  
  
Sir Magus: Well, that's enough insanity for one day. This is who's available: CC Van, CC Fiona, CC Irvine, CC Moonbay, CC Rudolf, CC Hermann, CC O'Connell, CC Karl, CC Raven, GF Van, GF Fiona, GF Irvine, GF Moonbay, GF Rudolf, Marianne, Thomas, GF Karl, GF Raven, Hiltz, Riese, Specular, Shadow, Zeke, Rosso, Viola, Nero, Bianco, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Leon Toros, Doc Toros, Brad Hunter, Jamie Hemeros, Pierce, Stoller, Major Polta(guy with the visor), Vega Obscura, Jack Sisco, Chris Tasker, Kelly Tasker, Naomi Fluegal, Harry Champ, Doctor Layon, and that's all!!! Nobody can have Ambient, because he's all MINE!!!  
  
Hiltz: You can't have Ambient. He's my organoid.  
  
GF Fiona: Taking his organoid isn't nice.  
  
Sir Magus: Aww...Fiona, you know I'd do anything for you...alright, Ambient's available too...for now...  
  
GF Fiona: How sweet!!! Here, have a cookie!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Mmmm...good!!!  
  
GF Fiona: ^__^  
  
Sir Magus: That's it for now. Please ask for dates and I may accept special requests, depending on who you want. Bye!!!  
_____  
  
Alright, I hope you liked it! I need a little bit of input before I go on though. Check out my digimon fic for a sample date, and substitute the names so that it suits you. My e-mail address is the same as always: Mageman778@aol.com. Bye!!! 


	2. Hiltz&Biowolf and Raven&Katt

Hey!!! I'm back, and I already have 8 reviews!!! I'll be continuing this for a while, so I hope you enjoy it. Make sure when you review from now on that you include vital information, like what you'll wear, what he/she will wear, how you'll act, how they'll act, your plans, what kind of car they'll pick you up in, if you give or get a kiss, so on and so forth. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Zoids, I most likely wouldn't be writing this, so get off my back.  
_____  
  
Sir Magus: Alright guys, you're doing quite well!!! The list is pretty long for just having been released!!! Here goes...Hiltz, Biowolf wants you...  
  
Hiltz: B-Biowolf?! NOOO!!! PLEASE don't make me go!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Oh, you're going. GF Karl, you're with Shelly.  
  
GF Karl: Isn't she that evil fangirl who secretly wants to kill me?  
  
Sir Magus: GF Karl, you can't say those kind of things anymore. And you're going on your date too, just as soon as Shelly gives me the designated information. GF Raven, you're with Katt.  
  
GF Raven: What's her plans?  
  
Sir Magus: Destroying Zoids...like that evil Lightning Saix that keeps attacking the base.  
  
GF Raven: I like this girl already.  
  
Sir Magus: Good. Alright, go get dressed. Blue jeans, dark blue shirt, gray Nikes.  
  
GF Raven: On my way.  
  
Sir Magus: Good. Hiltz, go as you are.  
  
Hiltz: PLEASE don't make me!!! You don't KNOW Biowolf!!!  
  
Sir Magus: I know she loves you and she'd be crushed if you didn't show, so you can go and have it over with, or I can push this shock button a million times and THEN you'll go. It's your choice.  
  
Hiltz: *whimpers* Alright...  
  
Sir Magus: Raven, one of you is going out with OrangeGirlExplosion, as soon as she tells me which one she wants. GF Van, you're with Mistress of all Worlds when I get the specifics, Naomi, you're with RavenZERO, soon as he tells me his stuff, GF Irvine, you've got a date with Alice after I get her information, Pierce, you're with Hog of Hedges when I get his information, CC O'Connell, you're with Sick Little Fiend when I get her info, Thomas, you're with Aries of Attitude, and GF O'Connell is with her friend Jessie when I get their info, and I'll get to the others when they reply.  
  
GF Fiona: What about me?  
  
Sir Magus: You've got me...  
  
GF Fiona: Okay ^__^  
  
Sir Magus: Okay Hiltz, off you go.  
  
Hiltz: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sir Magus: GO!!! NOW!!!  
  
Hiltz: Alright. Ambient, when the report comes back that I am dead, all my worldly possessions belong to you. Goodbye, everyone.  
  
~***~  
  
On Hiltz and Biowolf's "date"  
  
Biowolf: Hiltz...come here...  
  
Hiltz: I don't wanna! AAAAAAH!!!  
  
Biowolf: Sir Magus, don't shock Hiltz, I want to torture him on my own.  
  
Sir Magus's voice: Alright.  
  
Biowolf: Thank you. Now, Hiltz, to the cage.  
  
Hiltz: Cage?! What cage?!  
  
~***~  
  
Back at home...  
  
Sir Magus: Raven, you ready?  
  
GF Raven: Yeah. Got the car?  
  
Sir Magus: Black Ferrari. You'll pick Katt up and your GenoBreaker should be waiting by her Black Storm Sworder. I gave her the Zoid for the purpose of this date, so as long as you don't destroy my Slash Liger, it should be legal.  
  
GF Raven: Slash Liger?  
  
Sir Magus: It's a custom zoid I think you'll find most interesting, but nobody gets it but me.  
  
GF Raven: Alright...bye.  
  
~***~  
  
On Raven and Katt's date...  
  
Raven: Katt, which base should we attack first?  
  
Katt: How about the Red River base, then we'll go to pay a visit to the Toros Family.  
  
Raven: Heh...this should be fun. Shadow!!!  
  
Katt: Oooh!!! An organoid!!!  
  
Raven: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
Katt: Okay!!!  
  
~***~  
  
Back with Biowolf and Hiltz...  
  
Hiltz: Biowolf, why did you have to do this?  
  
Biowolf: Because I have you behind bars...you're not going ANYWHERE!!!  
  
Hiltz: *whimpers* Ambient, where are you when I need you?!  
  
~***~  
  
Back at Sir Magus's house...  
  
Shiro: Ambient is with me, Hiltz...  
  
CC Van: Sir Magus, who is this guy?  
  
Shiro: I'm the author. Sir Magus watches you guys, but I decide your fate.  
  
CC Van: Our fate?! You have our lives in your hands?!  
  
Shiro: No, I just felt like saying that. Ambient, want a cookie?  
  
Ambient: Graaaah!!! (Cookie!!!)  
  
Shiro: Here you go.  
  
Ambient: Rarrrr!!! (Thank you!!!)  
  
Shiro: You're welcome.  
  
~***~  
  
Back on Raven and Katt's date...  
  
Katt: Hey Raven, want to take out the Shield Liger?  
  
Raven: Shield Liger?  
  
Katt: Leon's got a Shield Liger, heh.  
  
Raven: I get to kill a Shield Liger...makes me feel better after all the times I've fought Van...  
  
Katt: Well, go ahead.  
  
Raven: Sure. Shadow!!! Charged Particle Gun!!!  
  
Katt: You've GOT to teach me how to do that.  
  
~***~  
  
On Biowolf and Hiltz's date...  
  
Biowolf: Hiltz...come on Hiltz, I DID hope for a good date...  
  
Hiltz: *thinks about what SM would do to him if he upset Biowolf* Biowolf, maybe I had you pegged all wrong. Why not make the rest of this date more enjoyable?  
  
Biowolf: Okay!!! Kiss first, and then we watch the sunset.  
  
Hiltz: It's 3:00 in the morning, there is no sunset.  
  
Sir Magus's voice: I can fix that. *scribbles something on a notepad and then the sun is setting* Bye Biowolf and Hiltz!  
  
Biowolf: Bye, thank you!!!  
  
~***~  
  
At home...  
  
GF Van: I obviously have a lot of dates...what exactly do we do?  
  
Sir Magus: Just imagine you're on a date with Moonbay.  
  
GF Van: Moonbay? Why not Fiona?  
  
Sir Magus: Because you can't have Fiona.  
  
Doc Toros: Why don't you like Leena?  
  
Sir Magus: I don't hate Leena, I just like Fiona.  
  
Bit: Makes sense to me...except for how Leena wants to kill me slowly...  
  
Leena: You mean like THIS?! *rushes up to Bit, bites his shoulder, punches him in the stomach, and causes random pain until Bit can't feel the left half of his body* Bwahahahaha!!!  
  
Reise: I sense pain...  
  
Jamie: Do you know you scare everybody?  
  
Reise: I try really hard...  
  
Jamie: O_O  
  
~***~  
  
With Raven and Katt...  
  
Katt: Raven, tonight was one of the best nights I ever had...I- *is cut off by Raven kissing her*  
  
Raven: Katt...  
  
~***~  
  
Back with Biowolf and Hiltz...  
  
Hiltz: Biowolf...  
  
Biowolf: Hiltz...  
  
(they kiss)  
  
Hiltz: Biowolf, I didn't think you could be a good person...it's interesting...  
  
Biowolf: Hiltz, I didn't think you liked me...that's what's interesting...  
  
Hiltz: Biowolf...  
  
Biowolf: Hiltz...  
  
(this routine continues for quite a while)  
  
~***~  
  
CC Moonbay: How sweet!  
  
Ambient: Rarrrr. (I didn't know Hiltz actually felt emotion...)  
  
Sir Magus: They all need to come home now. Raven, Hiltz, can you hear me?  
  
  
~***~  
  
With Raven and Katt...  
  
Sir Magus's voice: Raven, Hiltz, can you hear me?  
  
Raven: Yeah.  
  
Sir Magus's voice: You need to come home now. Katt, you can have the black Storm Sworder, I hope you had fun.  
  
Katt: Sure did!  
  
Sir Magus's voice: Good to hear. C'mon Raven.  
  
Raven: Sure.  
  
~***~  
  
At the same time, with Biowolf and Hiltz...  
  
Sir Magus's voice: Raven, Hiltz, can you hear me?  
  
Hiltz: My time up?  
  
Sir Magus's voice: Yeah. Come on home. Biowolf, hope you had fun.  
  
Biowolf: Yeah.  
  
Sir Magus's voice: Good. Ask again sometime, bye!  
  
~***~  
  
Back at home...  
  
GF Van: They've sure been gone a long time...  
  
Vega: Yeah.  
  
Major Polta: I wonder what this "Slash Liger" is...  
  
Leon: Who cares?  
  
Pierce: Me! I want to see it!  
  
Sir Magus: If you guys can be patient, then sure...  
  
Prozen: Can it beat the Death Saurer?  
  
Sir Magus: I'm sure it can.  
  
CC Rudolf: Is it blue?  
  
Sir Magus: More of a dark blue/purple, really.  
  
GF Rudolf: Cool. Does it have blades like the Blade Liger?  
  
GF Van: What about my Blade Liger?  
  
CC Van: They were just mentioning it, big brother.  
  
GF Moonbay: Big brother, KAWAII!  
  
Sir Magus: Kind of like them, but a little bit longer, and they have inscriptions Fiona says are Ancient Zoidian inscriptions.  
  
Bit: How come SHE gets to see everything and we don't?  
  
Sir Magus: Because she's sweet and I like her.  
  
GF Fiona: Awwwww!!!  
  
Sir Magus: They're here. Hi guys!  
  
Raven: Hey.  
  
Hiltz: Biowolf was nice. I guess you were right.  
  
Sir Magus: I ALWAYS am!!!  
  
Hiltz: You're always modest too.  
  
Sir Magus: I'm afraid I didn't hear that. What'd you say?!  
  
Hiltz: You heard me.  
  
Sir Magus: Alright then, for your insolence, you shall be shocked *pushes the shock button a million times* Bwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Hiltz: x_x  
  
Sir Magus: That's it for now. Please sign your reviews or leave an e-mail address or something. Cya!!!  
_____  
  
Well, that was long...hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update again when I get everyone's info, so just be patient and I'll do all the work for you. Don't ask for Raven or GF Van for awhile now. I'll open them up when there's no more requests. Oh, and if you want a pic of Slash Liger, just e-mail me. Credit will be announced when I can get a hold of the url that I got the pic from. Mageman778@aol.com, e-mail, review, all that good stuff. Cya!!! 


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES!

Alright guys, I need to lay out some ground rules now because I've already had to be mean to people for not listening to me. Here goes...  
  
~***~  
  
#1: I'm not gonna include people who don't read stuff before they review, like people who asked for CC/GF Raven or GF Van AFTER I closed them up.  
  
#2. I don't like it when people review chapter 1 wanting dates when there's a chapter 2 and people are already waiting in line, especially when you ask for someone who is currently unavailable.  
  
#3. If you asked for somebody and you want them again, be patient and wait until I took care of everybody else in line wanting them, and then ask for another date.  
  
~***~  
  
Alright, well, sorry if I stepped on anybody's toes, but this is who will not be included until I open up their requests:  
  
AncientZoidian22  
  
Nightfalcon  
  
Callie-Cat  
  
~***~  
  
There are other people who e-mailed me requests...you know who you are and I couldn't include you if I wanted to because I deleted your e-mails. Seriously, read stuff before you review, or it means nothing. Oh, and AncientZoidian22, Callie-Cat, and Nightfalcon, if you want them, then review when they're open again.  
  
To update, this is who is currently with which reviewer:  
  
HealerAriel-----Bit  
  
Fire Fox-----GF Raven  
  
Shadowwolf-----Brad  
  
~***~  
  
There are more, but those are being included in the chapter I'm working on. Lita Maxwell, your date is with Bit will happen, just be patient. Cya later!!! 


	4. MORE IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES!

More important author notes...man I hate doing these things...all you people have to do is read the story before you review, for crying out loud!!! I put up a note in the summary not to ask for Raven or Van, so there. Also, DON'T ASK ME FOR MORE THAN ONE PERSON!!! I HATE YOU INCONSIDERATE PEOPLE WHO THINK THE UNIVERSE REVOLVES AROUND YOU!!! IT DOESN'T, AND YOU WON'T BE INCLUDED IF YOU CAN'T CONSIDER THE FACT THAT THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WANTING THEM!!! But seriously, guys, if you want me to continue, you have to obey the rules. I'll delete it if you don't have the consideration to read the rules. I'll type them out again here:  
  
-No hentai, yaoi, or yuri. NO exceptions.  
  
-Read the entire story before you review. I don't have the time or patience to chew people out, and if you review without reading it and ask for something you can't have, I'll delete it.  
  
-If you're going to review, don't just put a comment. Leave an e-mail address too. I want to be able to talk to my reviewers unless I need some information that they didn't give me. Not only will this help me out for writing the chapters, it'll speed up your date.  
  
-You may have one date at a time. Keep that in mind and don't review chapter after chapter saying "can I date Brad again?" because he's probably booked.  
  
-I'll close characters up from time to time. Remember who's closed when you review because if I close Raven again and you ask to date Raven, I'll not include you. It's not very hard to review and ask for someone else, is it?  
  
  
Please be considerate of the rules. I'm only asking that you listen to me, and if you won't do that, I'll delete the story. I'm serious. So just follow the rules and you can have your dream date. Later. 


End file.
